Foxes
by Yuki Natsume
Summary: Well, Well Kurama back to a kitsune again. Well thats weird anyway read and find out.


Keanma sir they are here. Thank you Botan for getting them. There is a monster attack in the forest of light. Be careful this demon can turn you into an animal that you are on the inside. The situation must be very critical. Yes Silver fox your correct. This demon eats all the fairy gifts for power. When they are gone, the light in the demon world will be gone. Let's go guys.  
  
They were in the forest. "UHH HURRY," said Angel. 'WHAT IS IT'? Asked Hiei "I HEAR A FAIRY IN TROBLE"! "LET'S GO" HELP ME! Silver fox and the others saw the fairy. She was going to be eaten. "Fairy gift do not worry we will help you". Transformation:  
  
Silver fox Transform to the goddess of light.  
  
Light whip I have him now attack.  
  
You guys attack him now I have him tied up in my light whip.  
  
ROSE WHIP  
  
SPIRT GUN  
  
SPIRT SWORD  
  
DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAMES  
  
THEY SHOT IT AT THE MONSTER.  
  
"Are you okay fairy gift" Asked Silver fox "Yes I am fine" said the fairy. "GO NOW" Silver fox told the fairy. The fairy left. Were not finished yet. I will give you my lest gift before I go. Here is my animal spell here catch. Kurama and Silver fox were caught in the blast. The others escaped. When the smoke cleared, they found them. The demon left. However, Silver fox and Kurama were tuned into animals, Foxes.  
  
Oh my head the both said. Then they looked at each other. Kurama was in his kitsune he was a sliver. Silver fox was in her Kitsune form. She was yellow with purple gloves and marking of a yin and yang sign on it. "What happen to me"? Asked Silver fox. Silver fox stated to stand. How did I get into my foxmon form? "The blast got you," said Yusuke what Yusuke! "Not just you, Kurama too". "Wow I though you would turn into a cat Silver fox and Kurama a dog". "You would be chasing eachother and ripping eachother into spreads". "SHUT UP YUSUKE!  
  
"SHE SMACKED HIM IN THE HEAD".  
  
"OHHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR".  
  
YOU WERE ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT AGAIN. SOOOOO!  
  
YOU WANT ANOTHER HELPING!  
  
NO NOPE NOT ME! After the fighting stopped angel stated to gaze at Kurama's form. IN HER THOUGHTS:  
  
WOW HE IS KINDA CUTE  
  
"We can still fight, we have powers in this form" said Kurama. "How are we suppose to turn you guys back.  
  
"I AM NOT A GUY YUSUKE"!  
  
(She stated to put up her fists)  
  
"SORRY GUY AND GIRL'!  
  
" I known how can we turn back" said Kurama. "What is it Kurama" said Yusuke I think we have to destroy him and the spell will be broken and we will turn into our human forms said Kurama. "This will not be good," said Silver fox. "Why is that"? Asked Kuwabara. "When I was in my form foxes from all around came after me to court with me, but I always replayed no". "I here something a pack of foxes is coming this way". Angel said. "Wow word travels fast," said Yusuke. "What do you want"? Asked Silver fox. "You Silver fox" they replayed back. Leave her alone. (Kitsune steps in front of Silver fox to protect her.)  
  
RETREAT ITS KITSUNE RUN AWAY.  
  
They ran away crying back home to their mommies.  
  
Thank you,  
  
When they arrived. Home Kurama could not tell his mother that he turned into a fox. "Kurama Angel said, "I can call your mother that you're sleeping at my house until we can get out of this form". When the girls heard what happened. They came right to Angel's house. You guys are not going to stay alive for long. "Why is that Yusuke"? "When I gave Keiko a stuffed animal she hugged it to deaf until it 's head came off". When Keiko comes, she is going to hug you like crazy. The door open and it was Keiko.  
  
"OH NO IT'S KEIKO REST IN PICE SILVER FOX AND KURAMA" said Yusuke.  
  
Kurama and Silver fox gave him a tall whip.  
  
OOOOOOOOOHHHHH THEIR SOOOOOOOO CUUUTTTEE!  
  
KIEKO STATED TO PET Silver foxAND KURAMA LIKE CRAZY. RUN AWAY! They stated to run also. Keiko pleases Keiko stop this okay. All right.  
  
(Yawn) ^()^ I am going to sleep see you guys later good idea. The Kitsune and Foxmon slept next to each other. "OHHHH THAT IS SO CUTE". "They slept in the living room in front of the fire". After seeing them, they went back to their homes. "Keanma sir" said Botan. "What is it"? "Silver fox and Kurama were turned into animals". Well then, all the foxes in the forest are going try to get her. Then kitsune's tail was rapped around foxmon. Foxmon felt closer with Kitsune.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
Silver fox got up this morning and stretch. Kurama was still sleeping. Silver fox got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat she found fruits. She used her powers to get the fruit and bowls and powered a little sugar on it. Kurama woke up and went to the kitchen. Good morning Silver fox. Hello,Kurama. I made breakfast. I hope you like it Fruits. After they ate breakfast. Silver fox asked that we should take a bath. Fellow me. They went to the swimming pool jump in no thanks. Okay then I will have to get you into the water. She stated to snuggle him the pushed him into the water. Then she jumped in. she pressed a button and it stated to make the water have soap bobbles in it. You like bobble baths. Yes but not like this. after their bath and dried off. They went into the back yard, played, and had fun. When they were finished playing, they heard the doorbell ring. The team came over and asked them questions. "How dose it feel to be a fox again Kurama and Silver fox" asked Hiei "kinda fun" said Kurama. "Me too" said Silver fox. Question after question until Botan came. "We have another mission". "Their is a zombie king attacking the people in the park go their and fix it". "Uh Kurama Keonma wanted me to tell you that you have to look like a dog because of those tails van scary many people". "No problem". In one second, he had one tail. LET'S GO. They arrived at the park and saw the king and his one thousand soldiers. Silver fox ran up to them and put an attack diamond storm she destroyed 500 of them 500 left to go. Kurama took the second batch fire blast. They went to the zombie king and attacked.  
  
DEMON FIRE BALL  
  
VENMOUS PLANTS  
  
They destroyed the zombie king. We did not get to do anything. "Wow you guys have become stronger". In those animal forms.  
  
"YOU'RE CALLING ME A GUY YUSUKE". "SORRY GIRL AND GUY". THAT'S BETTER" said Angel. ^_^  
  
Wow that was fast. Let us go back and report this to Keonma. When they went to Keonma's offices all the demons went ga-ga ^-$ for Silver fox in her Foxmon form. "I had better go before the demon in this place want me said Foxmon". "Me too" said Kurama. "Who was that fox" said one of the two demons that were talking. Wow man I am going to ask her on a date said the other demon. "Hey fox wait!'' Ah lets run you report it guys. I am going back home to rest. I will come to.  
  
Before Silver fox and Kurama went to sleep, they decide to have some fun. They also would play. They were playing dodge ball. While they were playing, Kurama heard the telephone it was Botan she said that there is a demon in the forest. What is it Kurama? "We are called for a mission to the forest". Let's go then. They arrived at the forest were the others were. Yusuke what is it? "It is the same monster that turn you guys into animals". "I want to get him and turn back to my human form," said Silver fox. It was getting dark. They did not find the monster. "It looks like we are going to have to set up camp". "We have to set up camp in the middle of the Forrest I have a bad feeling about this" said Kuwabara. "Stop acting like a baby said Hiei.  
  
"SHUT UP SHRIMP I AM NOT A BABY"!  
  
"WELL YOU YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE," said Hiei.  
  
"Guys stop fighting you should enjoy this night" said Angel.  
  
"ENJOY THIS NIGHT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME'! Said Yusuke.  
  
"SHUT UP"! Said Silver fox  
  
"Okay then I will get the firewood," said Kurama. Before they were going to sleep they ate lunch and a Yusuke asked "Were you guys going to sleep?" "Under a very special tree that I have seen before in the forest". "Kurama do you want to join me?" "Yes I would love too" Kurama replayed back. When they reached the spot, it was beautiful. "Silver fox yes I want to show you something" asked Kurama. Okay he lead her to a fall were you could see the moon. Silver fox thought it was beautiful. "Thank you Kurama" she said. She nozzles Kurama and sat next to him with her tail curled up. I love you Kurama.  
  
To be continued 


End file.
